Wicked Pleasure Traducción
by Luna Oscura1
Summary: Durante clase, Draco obliga a Harry a utilizar un juguete sexual... Traducción Autorizada Por Silenceberry


Wicked pleasure

Placer Travieso

By: Silenceberry

Traducido por: Luna Oscura

—Maldición. —Se detuvo y se recargó contra la pared, jadeando.

Había estado en constante agonía desde la mañana, está bien, no agonía, pero de verdad había estado en el infierno. Su dureza se estaba volviendo dolorosa y todo porque Draco pensó que eso sería una grandiosa idea, y pensar en Draco le hizo fruncir el ceño: —Estúpido, estúpido, estúpido —murmuró, estrellando la cabeza contra la pared más cercana a él, y trató, sin éxito, encargarse de su erección.

Era un poco difícil hacerlo sin que nadie se diera cuenta. Tomó una honda respiración y caminó tan lentamente como le fue posible, para que nadie notara su pequeño problema. Casi llegaba; _un paso más, sólo un pasó más_, y estaría dentro del aula de Pociones, justo cuando Draco pasó cerca de él y susurró: _Erecto_.

A la orden susurrada, el hechizo que estaba en sus bóxers se activó y cerró sus ojos, sabía que mientras más veces el hechizo fuera activado iba a ir aumentando un nivel cada vez.

La primera vez que fue activado sólo fue una vibración, no era intensa, pero se sentía de tal manera que le hacía desear estar en su dormitorio, donde podría tomar su erección con una mano y moverla de arriba hacia abajo hasta que se corriera. Pero averiguó que si trataba de caminar más rápido, la vibración aumentaba, como si la vibración estuviera sincronizada con su cuerpo. Como sea, ahora no sólo sentía las vibraciones, tambien comenzaba a sentir como si una mano invisible estuviera masajeando su erección, tirando de ella y después frotando un dedo sobre la cabeza para esparcir el líquido pre-seminal. Como sea, antes de que un gemido pudiera escapar de sus labios, se mordió el interior de la boca, y lentamente caminó los pocos pasos que quedaban y entró al aula, sentándose en su lugar.

Cerró los ojos y sintió los pequeños pulsos, los cuales podía sentir aun después de sentarse, rotó sus caderas lentamente para sentir las pequeñas vibraciones aumentar, quería mover las caderas rápidamente, _Mmmmm, oh sí, justo ahí,_ pensó, sintiendo una mano cerca de su ano, casi llegaba, sólo un poco más y …

—Hey compañero, ¿dijiste algo? —preguntó Ron, sentándose en el asiendo a su lado.

—¿Qué? —dijo, abriendo los ojos y se acomodó de su posición medio acostada, para hacer aumentar la vibración y casi gemir en voz alta mientras se corría en los pantalones, cerrando los ojos por la sensación.

—Pensé que habías dicho algo, eso es todo.

—Uh, no.

Ron se movió y observó su rostro: —¿Estás bien, compañero?

—Sí, claro. —Aclaró su garganta— ¿Por qué?

—Porque luces un poco febril. —Ron frunció el ceño—. Hey Hermione, puedes venir un momento.

—¡No, Ron! —Pero la intervención llego demasiado tarde, pues Hermione avanzaba hacia ellos después de decir adiós a su grupo de amigas de Ravenclaw.

—¿Sí?

—¿No crees que Harry luce un poco febril?

En ese momento Hermione se volvió hacia él, junto con Ron, para observarlo y colocar una mano en su frente, y frunció el ceño: —Sí, tienes razón, se siente caliente. Harry, tal vez deberías de ir con madame Pomfrey.

Oh, claro y decir "_Oh, no se preocupe madame Pomfrey, no tengo fiebre, me corrí en mis pantalones y quiero que Draco me folle hasta dejarme sin sentido_". Ya podía ver el rostro horrorizado de madame Pomfrey.

—N-no. —Su voz salió como un graznido, así que aclaró su garganta—. Estaré bien. —Y sonrió.

—Bien, si estás seguro —dijo Hermione con voz dudosa, se giró y se sentó en la silla frente a ellos.

Con una mirada final de Ron, se volteó y reposó la cabeza en la mesa. Cerró los ojos, sintiéndose avergonzado por haberse corrido en los pantalones enfrente de todos, y sabiendo que mientras sus amigos le hablaban él tenía un juguete sexual como bóxers, el cual estaba contantemente encendido, ahora se sentía pegajoso.

—Sabes, Harry, sigo pensando que tu… —Ron comenzó a decir, pero en ese momento la puerta se abrió abruptamente golpeando la pared cuando el profesor Snape entraba al salón.

Mientras el profesor Snape se encaminaba al frente del aula, moviendo su varita y apareciendo una lista de ingredientes en la pizarra negra, seguida de las instrucciones para la poción de ese día.

—Y bien, ¿qué están esperando? —Snape se dirigió desdeñosamente hacia ellos—. Muévanse. —Con eso, se dirigió a su escritorio y se sentó en su silla.

Harry esperó hasta que todos habían tomado sus ingredientes y estaban ocupados comenzando la preparación de la poción. Avanzó muy lentamente hacia la habitación de ingredientes y entró, dejando salir un pequeño gemido, bajó la mano y tocó su erección, estremeciéndose por la sensación. Quitó su mano y estaba a punto de tomar un ingrediente, cuando sintió un par de brazos deslizándose sobre su cintura. Estaba a punto de gritar, cuando una mano se posó sobre su boca.

—Luces tan sexy. —Draco susurró en su oído—. Quiero follarte.

Harry se permitió relajarse sobre el pecho de Draco, quien rió mordiendo gentilmente su lóbulo. Fue volteado y presionado contra la pared; sintiendo como los frascos de ingredientes desconocidos caían sobre sus hombros.

Draco besaba su cuello, lamiéndolo, y por lo que sentía, marcándolo: —¿Qué opinas, Potter? ¿Quieres que te folle contra la pared?

—Uh…

—Sabiendo que todos afuera podrán escucharte gritar mi nombre mientras te corres —dijo Draco, mientras tomaba las caderas de Harry y presionaba su dureza contra él.

Mientras Draco seguía susurrando en su oído las cosas que quería hacerle, su excitación aumentaba, al igual que la velocidad de la vibración en sus bóxers, haciéndole mover sus caderas hacia el frente, poniendo más presión en sus erecciones mientras se frotaban entre sí, haciéndoles gemir al mismo tiempo.

—Te quiero ya, Harry, ya. —Con un movimiento de su varita, Draco cerró y bloqueó la puerta del cuarto de ingredientes.

Una vez que Harry escuchó el clic de la puerta, se alejó de Draco y comenzó a desnudarse, arrojando las ropas sin importarle en donde terminaban. Una vez que la última pieza cayó, se empujó contra Draco, quien, a como se sentía, tambien estaba desnudo; con el primer contacto de piel contra piel, la sensación fue asombrosa.

Alejó a Draco de su cuello y le besó, dejando que sus lenguas pelearan por la dominación, pero después de un tiempo se dio por vencido y dejó a Draco tomar el control del beso, con un beso final, Draco soltó sus labios y bajó besando su pecho, tomando un pezón en su boca y después el otro, bajando cada vez más y más, besando cada pedazo de piel que sus labios pudieran tocar.

Draco se arrodilló entre sus piernas y tomó su erección con la boca, bajando por toda su longitud hasta que su nariz tocó su vello púbico y sintió el cabello de Draco tocándolo. Para ese momento Harry ya se encontraba gimiendo incontrolablemente, Draco ya le había hecho una mamada anteriormente, pero ahora el saber que sólo una puerta les separaba de personas al otro lado de ella, era estimulante.

Tiró sus brazos a los lados, tratando de buscar algo a lo que aferrarse, pero su mano se conectó con un frasco, tirándolo al suelo, pero estaban tan ocupados disfrutando que ni a él ni a Draco les preocupo.

Draco dio una última lamida en la cabeza antes de levantarse y comenzar a besarlo nuevamente, se probó a sí mismo en la boca de Draco y le encanto. Harry se dio la vuelta, mostrándole su espalda a la mirada de Draco, quien sin esperar ni un momento, comenzó a besar su espalda de la misma manera que hizo con su frente, moviéndose cada vez más abajo hasta que alcanzó su trasero y sintió una corriente de aire golpear en su entrada.

Como sea, al momento siguiente, Harry dejó que su cabeza se golpeara con la pared y durante el proceso golpeó un frasco frente a él justo en el momento en que la lengua de Draco delineó su entrada y después la succionó, estaba perdido, y por segunda vez en el día se corrió, pero esta vez no fue por un culpa de su slips, fue porque estaba siendo penetrado por una lengua.

—Harry, pásame la pequeña botella verde que está al lado de tu mano —dijo Draco, quien nunca dejó de observar su trabajo.

—¿Es-esta?

—Sí.

Harry escuchó como la tapadera de la botella golpeó el suelo y después sintió el líquido cayendo en su trasero, seguido de un dedo de Draco entrando en él, entrando y saliendo, después un segundo dedo y luego un tercero, cuando el tercero llegó él ya se empujaba contra los dedos de Draco, follándose a sí mismo. Al siguiente momento los dedos salieron y sintió a Draco entrando en él.

Sin esperar por Draco, él mismo se alejó y después se empaló en el miembro de Draco, gimiendo por la maravillosa sensación de plenitud. Estaba a punto de empalarse nuevamente, cuando una mano le detuvo.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué paras?

—Harry, si no quieres que me venga realmente rápido, te sugiero que pares —jadeó Draco en sus oídos.

—¿Y quién dijo que no quería que te vinieras?

Al siguiente momento estaba siendo estampado contra la pared repetidas veces, mientras Draco le penetraba, pudo escuchar más frascos caer al suelo cuando sus movimientos golpeaban los estantes. Sabía que mañana estaría adolorido, pero no le importaba, sintió el comienzo de un hormigueo y después se corrió con un gemido, salpicando los estantes frente a él. Escuchó a Draco gritando su nombre y con una embestida final de sus caderas, Draco se corrió en su interior.

Draco descansaba sobre él, mientras él se sostenía sólo con una mano, apenas logrando sostenerse y no caer. Se alejaron al mismo tiempo, se dio la vuelta y se vió envuelto en los brazos de Draco, recibiendo un beso.

—Fue asombroso, deberíamos probar de nuevo —dijo Draco, sonriéndole.

—Sí, deberíamos, pero la próxima vez tú usarás los malditos slips.

Riendo, Draco le soltó y susurrando algunos hechizos se encontraron limpios, mientras se vestían paraban y se robaban un beso, todo el tiempo sonriendo como tontos. Cuando terminaron miraron a su alrededor y vieron el completo desastre que habían ocasionado, con un movimiento de sus varitas limpiaron todo.

—¿Listo?

—Sí.

Abrieron la puerta y Draco salió primero seguido de él, pero tropezó con Draco cuando el otro se detuvo abruptamente. Levantó la vista y vió lo mismo que Draco estaba viendo, todos en el salón les observaban, algunos incluso con sonrisas conocedoras, y sintió el rubor invadirle.

—Señor Malfoy, señor Potter. —Snape los observó y gruñó—. La siguiente vez que quieran usar mi cuarto para alguna de sus inapropiadas labores. Les sugiero que usen un hechizo silenciador.

Dicho eso, el grupo irrumpió en carcajadas, pero se silenciaron cuando Snape dijo que la clase había terminado, todos tomaron sus cosas y salieron rápidamente. Él y Draco estaban a punto de caminar hacia la puerta abierta, cuando Snape les llamó.

—Sí, señor.

—Cincuenta puntos de Gryffindor, por hacer tanto ruido.

—Pero… —farfulló.

—Y cincuenta puntos de Slytherin.

—¿Por qué? —dijo un furioso Draco.

—Por fraternizar con el enemigo. —Antes de siquiera poder abrir sus bocas para discutir, Snape continuó—. Ahora, fuera de mi clase, antes de entregarles detención a los dos.

Se fueron rápidamente y se detuvieron al final del pasillo. Se vieron el uno al otro y repentinamente comenzaron a reír; no podían creer que se habían librado con sólo una reducción de puntos. Con un beso final, se despidieron y tomaron caminos diferentes hacia su siguiente clase, los dos pensando sobre la siguiente vez que podrían fraternizar con el enemigo.

FIN…

* * *

><p>Hola!<p>

Bien, comenzaré en esta página! yeii... jeje

Umm... lamento si el capi tiene errores, no esta beteado... jeje.. así que los errores que encuentren son míos

Espero les haya gustado la traducción! aquí les dejo el original .net/s/6056099/1/Wicked_Pleasure para que se den una vuelta si lo quieren leer en inglés!

Si les gusto, porfa dejen sus lindos reviews!

Besos!

Luna Oscura*


End file.
